This invention relates to a male connector terminal used for connecting to a female connector terminal.
Floppy disk units (floptical disk units) have recently been extensively used as one of external memory units used for connecting to an information processing unit such as a computer unit. In such a floppy disk unit, a magnetic disk, comprising a flexible disk-like substrate having a magnetic coating formed on a main face thereof, is used as a recording medium, and the magnetic disk can be inserted into and ejected from the floppy disk unit.
Hence, one of component parts of the floppy disk unit is a connector terminal for communicating to a computer unit by transmitting and receiving signals which are to record on and read from a magnetic disk.
The connector terminal includes a plurality of terminal pairs each comprising a signal terminal and an earth terminal, and the plurality of terminal pairs are arranged in a direction perpendicular to the direction of arrangement of each pair of signal terminal and earth terminal. There are two types of such connector terminal, one of which is a female connector terminal having terminal holes corresponding to the signal terminals and the earth terminals, and the other is a male connector terminal having terminal pins corresponding to the signal terminals and the earth terminals.
Generally, a male connector terminal is provided in a floppy disk unit which is connected to a computer unit via a flat cable having female connector terminals provided respectively at both ends thereof.
As one construction of a related male connector, the related male connector terminal mounted on a floppy disk unit 10 as shown in FIG. 1 will be described.
A slot (not shown) for a floppy disk 20 is formed in a front face of a unit body 11 of the floppy disk unit 10. The floppy disk 20 can be inserted into and ejected from the floppy disk unit 10 through the slot. A reader/writer for the floppy disk 20, a signal processing circuit, and so on are provided within the unit body 11.
A power connector terminal 12, for supplying with power for driving the reader/writer, the signal processing circuit and so on, is provided at a rear face of the floppy disk unit 10 which is opposite side of the front face in which the slot is provided. Also, the male connector terminal 13 for communicating to a computer unit by transmitting and receiving signals is provided at the rear face of the floppy disk unit 10.
The floppy disk unit 10 is mounted on the computer unit, and a first female connector terminal 31 provided at one end of a flat cable 30 is connected to the male connector terminal 13. A second female connector terminal 31 is provided at the other end of the flat cable 30 which is opposite of the one end thereof adapted to be connected to the floppy disk unit 10. Both female connector terminals 31 are respectively connected to the floppy disk unit 10 and the computer unit.
FIG. 2A shows a structure of a terminal face of each of the female connector terminals 31 provided at the flat cable 30. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 2, the female connector terminal 31 includes a plurality of terminal hole pairs 42 each comprising a signal terminal hole 40 and an earth terminal hole 41, and the plurality of terminal hole pairs 42 are arranged in a direction perpendicular to the direction of arrangement of the signal terminal hole 40 and the earth terminal hole 41 of the terminal hole pairs 42.
As shown in FIG. 4, the related male connector terminal 100 has signal terminal pins 51 corresponding respectively to the signal terminal holes 40 and earth terminal pins 52 corresponding respectively to the earth terminal holes 41 of the female connector terminal 31.
However, with the recent widespread use of computer units, it has been increasingly desired to reduce the cost of a floppy disk unit, and it has been required to reduce the cost of component parts of the floppy disk unit. The male connector terminal mounted on the floppy disk unit has room for improvement in the cost.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a male connector terminal, in which the number of component parts can be reduced so as to achieve the reduction in cost thereof.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a male connector connected to a female connector in which a plurality of terminal hole pairs, each including a signal terminal hole and an earth terminal hole are arranged in a first direction, and the plurality of terminal hole pairs are arranged on the female connector body in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, the male connector comprising:
a male connector body;
a plurality of signal terminal pins, provided on the male connector body, and accommodated in the signal terminal holes respectively; and
a plurality of earth terminal pins, provided on the male connector body, and accommodated in the earth terminal holes, the earth terminal pins being smaller in number than the earth terminal holes of the female connector.
Preferably, the plurality of earth terminal pins are arranged on the male connector body so as to be accommodated in at least earth terminal holes situated at both ends of the second direction.
Preferably, the male connector further comprises a plurality of connection terminals, provided on a first face of the male connector body which is mounted on an external member, and electrically connected to the signal terminal pins and the earth terminal pins respectively.
Here, it is preferable that, the male connector further comprises at least one dummy terminal, provided on the first face of the male connector body, without being electrically connected to any terminal pins.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a method of manufacturing a male connector connected to a female connector in which a plurality of terminal hole pairs, each including a signal terminal hole and an earth terminal hole are arranged in a first direction, and the plurality of terminal hole pairs are arranged on the female connector body in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, the manufacturing method comprising the steps of:
providing a male connector body;
determining a minimum number of earth terminal pins so that a desired grounding function can be realized; and
determining a minimum number of connection terminals so that a desired connection strength between the male connector body and an external member on which the male connector is mounted can be secured; assembling the minimum number of the earth terminal pins and the minimum number of the connection terminals on the male connector body.
The male connector terminal of the present invention can be used for connecting to the female connector terminal, and the reduction in cost thereof can be achieved by reducing the number of the earth terminal pins.
Therefore, when the male connector terminal of the present invention is used, for example, as a connector terminal mounted on a floppy disk unit, it can contribute to the reduction in the overall cost of the floppy disk unit.